Persona 5 Chatlog: Sadayo Kawakami
by ThePantomWriter
Summary: This is a work of fiction on a way to react to Principal Kobayakawa death. I tried to differ from a sexual story but to something rather diffrent and a new take. I hope you enjoy your time with this story, seeing how i thought Kawakami and Akira would deal with this.


Persona 5: Chatlog Sadayo Kawakami

Note: This text is a fan story from the popular video game Persona 5. If you have not played Persona 5 from beginning to end this story won't make much sense and will seem a lot weirder than intended. If you are okay with this you can continue reading.

It was a busy Sunday in Shibuya. Shoppers running a mock in the underground mall. The Gym was busier than usual. Sadayo was having an off day, so she decided to go get flowers. It's been a few weeks since she and Akira have started dating. Akira was of 18 years so he can make these choices, but the public shouldn't ever find out. She went to grab a burger at Big Bang Burger. She bumped into Makoto when trying to order.

"Hey Kawakami how was your day?" she politely asked. "I've been doing surprisingly well since I got everything graded in time," Kawakami said. Makoto hands her a few documents listing off attendance. "I found them in the student council room," Makoto said calmly. Kawakami took the papers and looked over them when she was asked what she would order. Makoto said bye as she has just received her food. Kawakami ordered then waited then ate and decided to go home and make sure the attendance was accurate when her phone buzzed. A text from Akira. She sighed and responded instead of doing her job. Though the attendance should have been fine. The text asked her, 'How many pages does my paper have to be?' She sighed and responded, "3 pages minimum." Akira just texted back an 'Ok' with a little heart. Kawakami put down her phone and started back on the attendance. It was perfect nothing wrong with it. She then got a notification from the news.

Principal Kobayakawa has been killed. Her eyes started to shake. She has been questioned about the mysterious Phantom Thieves during this incident. She knows that Akira is the legendary Joker leading his team into stealing hearts for the greater good. She felt this was a similar case to Kamoshida. Since he would have been expelled if he didn't expose him. So she called him worried. Sweat about to pour out of her head. It rang. The smell of hatred filling the room. He picked up after the 3rd ring and just asked, "What's up babe?" She felt a sigh of relief as she asked him demandingly.

"Did you see what happened to your principal?" "No, I'm not aware of what happened?" "He's dead!" "You're joking me right?" Akira checked the news to find this. "I'm looking at an article now," he said, obviously worried. "What did you do?!" Kawakami screamed. Akira said, "I didn't do anything, how can you think it was me." She replied, "What about the calling card." "We are just, we change hearts of bad people not kill them." He said very confident as if his worry went away. "Jeez…." Kawakami couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't think he was in the wrong but all facts point to him. Hard to find an answer she hung up and thought about what he had told her in the past. Her mind raced thinking of all the palaces he had done, all the people he's changed. "He has brought change and greatness to the world. He wouldn't change like this right?" She says to herself. The stress puts her sleep due to a massive headache.

Monday. School time rolls around as she wakes up to find her alarm going off. Little sleep but perfect timing as she gets ready for the day. She heads to school and gets class ready. Akira never showing up for homeroom. The day rolls by without him as she panics without showing it. She goes home to find a call on her phone. "Is this the pay phone?" she answers to Akira saying, "come over," then the sound of hanging up. She looks over at the Becky outfit and decides to not wear it. "I don't think he wants curry tonight." She drove over to not find sojiro but just Akira drinking some coffee. She walked in as he stood up and faced her. "Im sorry but i had to call in sick today for school. I couldn't go since i had a huge headache i'm pretty sure i caught a fever." Akira said like he was apologizing. "Why did you call me over?" Kawakami asked more mad then confused. "Me and my team are just." Akira said as if he was defending his life. Kawakami sighed. Silence filled the room. "I know your telling me the truth but tell me how you're not the one behind It." "Somebody is accessing hearts then killing the person. We make the person confess crimes while the other one is benefiting from killing for more gain, were yet to find out who." Akira said in the same tone as before. Kawakami looked up at him, "That's a short answer but that you." I couldn't help but think your the only one who can do this." [3 confidant notes] "Just stay out of trouble ok?" "I will" Akira said smiling. "Jeez" Kawakami said. They kissed each other goodnight and Kawakami drove home to see him tomorrow. Free of worry and happy for his well being. She'll see him tomorrow in homeroom.

Fin


End file.
